


Art for 'Protect, Defend, Avenge' by laireshi

by ranoutofrun



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2016, Community: cap_ironman, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranoutofrun/pseuds/ranoutofrun
Summary: HI. This is my second first Big Bang and I was able to work with laireshi throughout this process for this one. Despite the dislike I really like the creepy hydra Steve going around recently so I like the premise of laireshi work. I had lots of fun drawing for this and hope my art conveys the feelings of the story. Go read their work and experience all the creepy Steve :3





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Protect, Defend, Avenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801959) by [laireshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi). 



> You can see larger versions altogether at my tumblr [Here.](http://ranoutofrun.tumblr.com/post/154265385969/art-i-drew-for-the-capiron-man-big-bang-2016)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang artwork drawn for [laireshi's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi) ['Protect, Defend, Avenge'.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/8801959)

This is a very abstract artwork intended to be a sort of comic cover for the story.

I will say I don't feel 100% comfortable with this one so maybe I got the feel of it. I was inspired by all the creepy weird Captain America covers on some of the comics over the years. (and yeesh! he has a fair few ones, I would say even more than Tony does) And also the recent James Bond movie 'Spectre', which totally doesn't look like hydra. If you want a rough explanation, its totes symbolic and was supposed to look sorta like an American flag but it went through so many changes the 'stars' sorta got left behind somewhere. I was hesitant about releasing this because I am aware of the political fallout from the election and I wasn't sure if this was appropriate :/ This was started long before the election. So sorry if I may have inadvertently offended anyone.

 


	2. Tony's lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang artwork drawn for [laireshi's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi) ['Protect, Defend, Avenge'.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/8801959)

I'm not sure where I pulled this artwork out from me. I am quite happy with how this turned out and had so much fun drawing this and hope laireshi likes it too.

This is based on the scene early on when Steve visits Tony in his lair to check out his new suit. I really love Extremis armour (Its my all time favourite) bt I also loved that he phased his armour to look like the classic one so I decided to draw both in a sense by showing it phasing into the other. That's what i love about the current armour Tony has in comics.

 


	3. He ain't heavy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2016 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang artwork drawn for [laireshi's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi/pseuds/laireshi) ['Protect, Defend, Avenge'.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2016_Cap_Ironman_Big_Bang/works/8801959)

I decided to do something a bit different with this artwork but I think I ended up scribbling on top too much and lost the original colour palette. I always wanted to draw a carry pic of these two so I tried my hand at one of the scenes (e are gifted a few in this story :3).

Originally the thing in the back was a window but I realized Tony wouldn't have a window in his bedroom (too unprotected) so its a mirrored walk in closet instead.

 

 

 


End file.
